A Persuasive Essay
by sandyfin
Summary: Because sometimes a girl's gotta take matters into her own hands if she ever wants anything good to happen.


Why Areyouserial Needs to Update TTWHH

A persuasive essay

By: Sandyfin

The Jamie and Eddie fans among the _Blue Bloods_ viewers are a longsuffering group. Despite clear evidence that Jamko draws in a huge audience, the decision-makers responsible for _Blue Bloods_ story arcs seem uninterested. They tease Jamko progress at strategic times to boost the ratings but ultimately, even after over four seasons and multiple kisses, there is no apparent hurry to transition Jamko to any status other than their current agonizing slow burn. This has forced Jamko fans across the world to turn to fanfiction as their main source of entertainment when it comes to this pairing.

It is no secret that Areyouserial is the best of the best in the world of Jamko fanfiction. In _This Thing We Have Here_ she has crafted a masterful story full of true-to-character Jamko angst, realistic conflict, and ~meaningful moments~ that has kept readers gripped since she published her first chapter approximately 238 days, 9 hours, 27 minutes, and 12 seconds ago. The audience of this story, colloquially known among longtime fans as TTWHH, looks forward to each new installment of this emotional roller coaster of captivating plot development mixed with hot sex with unbridled anticipation. However, she has left her readers hanging since a certain suggestive text message conversation published on October 27. This cruel turn of events should be remedied as soon as possible.

One mark of the truly excellent writer is the ability to toy with her reader's emotions with each plot point and turn of phrase. By this measure Areyouserial is essentially the JK Rowling (though Suzanne Collins is also an acceptable comparison for those who are unfamiliar with Rowling's work) of the Jamko fandom. She has inspired intense feelings of love, heart eyes, hatred of stupid Jamie Reagan and his incomparable ability to Make Things Worse, joy, relief, happiness, tears, impatience, skull emojis, and every other emotion on the spectrum throughout Jamie and Eddie's TTWHH adventure. For her to continue withholding the next twists and turns of their journey, thereby detaining her dedicated readers in an emotional torture chamber, would be an atrocity of the highest degree.

Despite any emotional connection its readers may feel, a multi-chapter work of fiction is unlikely to resonate unless it also engages its audience with captivating development of storyline and characters. This can be especially difficult for the fanfiction author who borrows well-known characters from another source, and it is often easier and safer to produce short, fluffy fanfiction that easily lines up with canon rather than attempt to craft an original plot powered by dynamic versions of the characters. While there is certainly space and audience for both categories in the diverse world of fanfiction, few are able to create a story as well as Areyouserial. Her creativity coupled with her thorough understanding of Jamie and Eddie as people have allowed her to present a story that every Jamko fan has craved for years while keeping the characters so true to themselves that readers could easily imagine the plot of TTWHH playing out on the _Blue Bloods_ screen if the producers possessed half a brain between them. But alas they do not, and as a result many Jamko shippers have become much more invested in the next part of Jamie and Eddie's story in TTWHH than in their nonexistent plot on the show itself. Therefore, for the sanity of everyone in the whole entire world, Areyouserial should update TTWHH, like, yesterday.

In addition to the aforementioned elements of this captivating story is one more that must be discussed: hot sex. Jamie Reagan and Eddie Janko have been the masters of on screen eye-fucking since 2013. The sexual tension between them is palpable and viewers have waited on the edge of their collective seat for four-plus seasons for the moment this tension pays off. Unfortunately, Jamie's tortured "Look-" and his reminder that they've been "down that road before" did nothing to appease anyone. But TTWHH has provided that satisfying payoff time and time again in a tasteful and painfully sexy way that requires no supporting evidence other than a quick reread of chapters 7, 10, 12, 15, 16, 24, and all the other not-quite-sex-but-still-sexy moments Eddie and Jamie share throughout the story. One such moment comes in chapter 27, which features a certain swimsuit picture and a long suggestive text exchange whose consequences have yet to be revealed. But if calculations are correct, there will be some sexy formal attire wedding buildup followed by some bangin' hotel banging in upcoming chapters and _everyone neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeds it_.

Ultimately the standing of _This Thing We Have Here_ as the best active story in the Jamko fandom has become clear. This story has everything a Jamko shipper could ever want. It takes readers on a journey of anguish, hope, despair, and triumph as they watch their favorite couple learn that they are idiots for taking this long to get (naked) together. But with more to come, the wait is agonizing. Since Areyouserial definitely has no other obligations, such as family or work or Friendsgiving or general daily life to take up her time, she should update the next chapter of TTWHH pretty much _right noowwwwwwwww._

That is all.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _If you agree with me that TTWHH is the best ever and you want an update, let areyouserial know here in the reviews. Don't worry, you can't possibly beg more than I already have. ;)_


End file.
